1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible chip set encapsulation structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional chip set encapsulation structure. The chip set encapsulation structure comprises a fixing film 1. The fixing film 1 wraps a plurality of chips 2 to constitute a chip set 3. When the chip set 3 is attached to the user's body, the chip set 3 will irradiate far infrared to the user. The far infrared can emit micro energy to the user. The micro energy is absorbed by the user's water molecules through resonance absorption to generate angle vibration so as to promote blood circulation and to enhance metabolism. The large water molecule is decomposed to small water molecule. The chip set also provides sterilization and deodorization effects.
However, the flexibility of the fixing film 1 of the conventional chip set encapsulation structure is not good and the chip set 3 cannot be curved at a large angel freely. When the chip set 3 is used, the use's movement is confined and the user cannot bend freely. The chip set 3 cannot be attached to the user's body completely to cause uncomfortable wear. Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.